My last love letter
by xDamn
Summary: Hinata writes a love letter for Naruto but when she sees something she didnt want to see what happens? Will Sai help her renew her feelings for Naruto? Well no he will not. HIATUS hopefully until the summer of 2013
1. Chapter 1

My last love letter.  
Hinata and Sai oneshot for now.

I own nothing.

* * *

Hinata Hyuga was writing the most important letter of her life thus far. The letter was for her childhood crush Naruto Uzumaki. It was time for her to tell him how she really felt but being the type of shy person Hinata is she thought a letter would be the best way to convey her feelings.

_**Dear Naruto-kun,  
I'm going to make this sweet and blunt because I fear that I am wasting your precious time. Naruto **__**Uzumaki**__** I love you and I fear that I always will. Naruto you face many troubles each and every day and yet you keep a smile on your face and overcome. There's a fire in you that matches no one else's. Naruto you will become Hokage I believe in you and you should never doubt yourself. Naruto I do love you but if you can't return my feelings I understand. I'll wait for you at team sevens training grounds tonight for your answer.  
~ Hinata**_

It was finished...not the best love letter ever but simplicity is the best. Hinata had just finished her letter and was on her way to deliver it. Hopefully Naruto wouldn't see her while she slipped the letter in his pocket or something.

Roaming the streets looking for Naruto Hinata spotted Sai. A replacement for Sasuke on team Kakashi.

"Umm e-excuse me Sai-san but do y-you know w-where N-N-Naruto-kun is?"

Sai turned to Hinata with a smile on his face.

"Hyuga correct?"

Hinata clutched the letter to her chest and gave a nod.

"Oh Naruto is with Sakura in the training grounds."

"Ano thank you Sai-San b-but are y-you okay? You seem troubled."

Sai kept a smile on his face as he turned to leave. "Just fine. Why would you think that there was anything wrong?" With that Sai was gone.

_Okay then._ Hinata made a quick dash to the training grounds masking her chakra as she went. Being sneaky Hinata decided it was best to drop the letter in his bag and be on her way. The only problem was Sakura what would she say if she saw Hinata.

_Its okay Sakura knows about my crush anyway._ A vivid memory of all the girls at Ino's sleepover sharing secrets flashed through her mind.

Getting ready to put her plan in action Hinata froze and it was a good thing she did to.

" Naruto I know that I've pushed you away all those times before but I really mean it when I say that I love you."

Hinata ducked behind a bush after Sakura spoke. I'm not supposed to hear this but... Hinata angled herself so she could get a good look at both Naruto and Sakura.

"I love you too Sakura." Just like that Hinata's breath was caught in her throat and her heart skipped a few beats. " I would do anything in the world to make you happy Sakura. I love you." Naruto walked up to Sakura and wrapped his arms around her. Then he did something that would scar Hinata for life. With love shining in his eyes Naruto looked at Sakura as if she was the only one in his world and kissed her.

Hinata yet out a small yelp and hid herself further in the bush. After getting over her shock Hinata put a sad smile on her face.

_As long as he's happy._

With one last glance over her shoulder Hinata saw Sakura, Sakura whose eyes gleamed with nothing with but lust and sorrow.

It wasn't long before Sakura and Naruto went public with their relationship. Hinata received many "Sorry's" "There are other fish in the sea" and random pats on the back from her comrades and townspeople that she was acquainted with.

_What did everyone know that I had a crush on him?_

Every ounce of pity that everyone tried to give to Hinata was smacked away with a fake smile that fooled everyone.  
"As long as he's happy I'm happy."  
" Its okay it was just a childhood crush anyway."  
" Its okay I'm fine."

_Lies lies and more lies._

Two weeks pasted and Hinata's facade kept up, hiding her hurt with a fake smile that no one noticed. One day Hinata made her way to her special spot deep in the forest. It was a clearing that lead to a cliff that overshadowed a waterfall, beautiful yes but if someone were to jump the impact could kill them.

Making her way to the middle of the clearing Hinata sat down and looked at the letter in her hand. Closing her eyes a chill went down her back as she thought about what she was feeling right now.

Happiness, Sorrow, Contentment, Pain, Jealously and something new...something different.

Sudden movement through the forest caught her attention . It was Sai.

"Sai-san" Hinata put on a smile.

"Hello Hyuga-san "

"Here to paint?"

He nodded and settled himself at the end of the cliff. Hinata looked from Sai back to the letter.

"Does it hurt?"

"Excuse me?"

"Does Naruto and Sakura's new relationship hurt?"

Hinata looked down at her feet as shame washed over her. "How did you know?"

"I read about it in a book. I also read that it would be less damaging on your body if you let it go."

Hinata left her spot to go and sit next to Sai. " I don't think I can."

"Why?

"Because I've had these feelings for so long I don't think that I can let them go."

Sai gave a nod as he started painting. "Then why don't you replace your so called feelings with new ones. Like replacing the old with the new so to speak."

" But what would I replace them with?"

Sai gave HInata an observing look. " Hurt with Rage."

"R-rage but why rage."

"Because that's the type of emotion you need. You don't look like a person that has ever experienced rage."

Hinata gave an understanding nod. "Rage huh." Was that it? That unkown feeling rage?

"Sai thank you but how did you know I was hurting?"

"You're not the only one that can see through a fake smile. Oh and Hyuga your face is beautiful when you're not faking a smile."

A blush crept across Hinatas face while she laid back on the grass let her feet dangle off of the edge of the cliff and let out a sigh. "Hinata...please just call me Hinata." A true smile washed over Hinatas face as she enjoyed the sun's rays.

Looking down at the now crushed letter in her hands Hnata engulfed it with chakra. In flames Hinata then threw the letter over the cliff.

The paper burned and burned as it fell. The letter her sorrow...her hurt, pain and her crush was now gone.

My new start.

My new attitude.

My new stand.

My last love letter.

* * *

All typed on an ipod. Sorry for mistakes.

If asked ill keep adding new chapters to this story.


	2. Little things

Chapter name. Little things.

Chapter for GoddessAerith. Thanks for the review. ^^

Sorry for mistakes.

* * *

Kiba watched Hinata who was using a nearby tree for training. Lately she seemed different. She smiled less, put more effort into training, was quieter than normal and sometimes shed let out a cold spiteful aura at random times of the day.

When he and Shino asked what's wrong she scowled and walked away mumbling. "I'm just f-fine. S-s-oo fine i-its l-like I just c-c-choked on a bucket of rainbows oh joy."

Hinata was getting ready to perfect her new technique that helped vent her rage. It started with drawing all her chakra to her index finger then blasting it towards the target in front of her.

"Hey Hinata, Shino, Kiba there you are we've been looking for you." Sakura cheered approaching the training field pulling Naruto with Sai following at a safe distance.

Kiba gave a cheeky grin "You found us now whataha need? "

"Oh were inviting everyone for lunch at the ramen bar you guys coming?"

"Im in." Kiba said looking at Shino who nodded.

"Well what about Hinata." Asked Naruto peaking around Sakura.

Suddenly a cold wind brushed past them sending chills up their spines. _There she goes again that weird aura. _Kiba thought slightly sweatdroping.

"I don't think she heard us."

"Well I'll go and ask her." Naruto ran off towards Hinata and didn't hear Kiba call after him.

"Naruto be careful she's working on some new crazy technique."

Unknown to them Hinata heard every word of the conversation but she choose to ignore it she was busy. _Time to test this out. _Hinata rolled her pinky finger, ring finger and middle finger in on her right hand and used her left hand to position her right. _Next chakra. _Having great chakra control Hinata pushed a quarter of her chakra into her index finger and aimed at the tree.

_Okay ready aim fir-Naruto!_

Naruto jumped in front of Hinata just as she was about to fire. "N-Naruto d-d-uck." She squeaked. Thankfully he did as he was told.

Hinatas thumb fell on her index finger and released her chakra. It shot out like a beam making a clean hole through three trees and causing the fourth tree it landed on to explode. A huge grin appeared over Hinatas face as she did a little dance and cheer for the success of her new technique.

"H-h-hinata?"

Looking down at Naruto who was still on the ground looking as if his mother tried to stab him in the neck with a carrot or something. Hinata let out an uncharacteristic glare and an uncaring "Oh you."

Naruto blinked a few times and passed out.

"Naruto!" "Hinata." Sakura and Kiba ran over to Hinata and Naruto with Shino and Sai slowly following.

"Hinata what happened to Naruto." Sakura asked while looking over him cheacking him.

"H-he fainted."

"How?"

"Umm S-Sakrua h-how e-else do you f-faint body meets pavement….l-like Naruto's d-did."

A grin formed on Kibas face as he hugged Hinata. "That was a good one Hinata."

Hinata smiled and looked over to Sai and Shino who were now just arriving. "Sai."

"Hinata. That was an impressive technique and look you made Naruto pass out. Thank you now I don't need to hear his loud mouth."

"Well thank you Sai, but it's nothing compared to what you can do with your ink and brush."

Both shared warm smile before turning back to everyone, including the now awake Naruto.

"Aww he's awake now."

Hinata let out a small giggle.

_Did Sai just have a conversation with Hinata without being vulgar? Oh oh my Kamiiiii Hinata didn't stutter once. _Everyone was thinking something along those lines.

Hinata walked to Naruto gave a short apology and walked to a nearby tree to try her technique again. _Heh I almost took Narutos head off..Serves that idiot right._

"Hey Dickless, Ugly it's time to go." Sai said as he left.

"What the hell Sai." Naruto yelled while trying to catch up so he can hurt him.

Sakura looked to Hinata who was deep in thought and smirking. _She almost hurt my man that little _…Sakura sent a glare over to Hinata before leavening.

Shino looked at Kiba

"You noticed it too right?"

Kiba nodded."Sai isn't vulgar when Hinatas around and Hinata doesn't stutter when she's with Sai and she smiles when she's with him too."

"Did you see her reaction to Naruto?"

" Yah after she made sure she didn't kill him it was like she didn't giva a damn that he fainted."

"Normally she would be the one to faint."

Both stole looks at Hinata who just finished blowing up more trees.

_-At the Ramen Bar-_

Team 8 were the last to arrive for lunch. Everyone was seated at the bar seeming to enjoy themselves.

There were only five seats left. Three at the right end of the bar one on the left end next to Sai and one on the right side of Naruto. Seeing the seating arrangements Kiba shoved Hinata forward. "Its okay Hinata go sit next to him you know you wanna."

Hinata turned and gave both Kiba and Shino a hug and a thanks before taking her seat next to….Sai.

"Sai why Sai I thought she was going to sit next to Naruto." Kiba said only to get a thump on the head from Shino as he walked past Kiba to his seat.

-With Sai and Hinata-

"Hey Sai." Hinata said plopping down on the seat next to him.

"Aren't you suppose to ask before you just sit."

"Yes I am…wait you don't want me sitting here do you."

"That's not it but why do you want to sit next to me?"

"Because I wanted to sit next to my new friend."

"Friend?"

"Yah we are friends right?"

Sai gave a slow nod. "Friends. You know I did say to use your rage but you seem to be bolder instead of angry."

"Oh yah I did replace my hurt with rage. You want to know what I aimed my rage at?"

"Do tell. Wait its Naruto and Sakura right?"

" Nope even though I do dislike them a lot now. Anyways my rage is aimed at life itself. Its life's fault that I ended up in this situation. So I figured ' I hate you life and because you screwed me over big time I won't care how my actions will affect your outcome'."

Sai gave Hinata an odd look. "Well that's fucked up Hina_." Either she's drunk or she's lost it. I thought she was going to hate Naruto and Sakura but…she's not that type of person she's more innocent._

Hinata's face went red because of both the word and name used. "H-Hina?"

_Its interesting how little things can change a person so much._

_This is going to open up a lot of doors._

* * *

The next chapter will be for NwonderLAND.

Little things as in their Habits around each other.

Any questions?


	3. Cinnamon names licks n' Kisses

I own nothing

Full title: Cinnamon names licks n' Kisses

Date: 9/2/10

For NwonderLAND's review

Thanks for the reviews subs. and favs. : ByakuganHyuuga360, GoddessAerith ,Green Cat Claw, Inxlovexwithxaxdumbass, LoveAkane Inc, MochaaxGonexCrazy, NwonderLAND,sapphirekitten,sasuhinafan121, UchihaFanForever

* * *

Hinata covered her face covering the blush that Sai caused. Thankfully the conversation was interrupted when they were asked to place their orders.

"M-Miso Ramen please with a side order of cinnamon rolls. " Hinata muttered slowly calming down.

"I'll have Shio Ramen."

The waitress gave a small smile and quickly walked off to fill the orders.

"So Hina is it possible for you to tell me why you barely stutter when I'm around you?"

Hinatas cheeks grew redder with each passing moment. "Ano….I don't stutter….a-around you?"

Sai slightly frowned and gave a nod signaling for her to continue.

"I suppose…..it's because…..I feel…f-feel comfortable around you."

Now it was Sai's turn to blush but luckily for him Hinata was too distracted by their now arriving food to look at his face.

After a few bites of her ramen Hinata decided to strike up a new conversation.

"Sai why do you fake your smiles?"

Sai made a face before answering.

"I suppose it's because a smile is the easiest way to get out of a troublesome situation, nothing can ever really go wrong if you're wearing a smile…. also people will tend to overlook you which is very beneficial."

Hinata gave an understanding nod. "So Sai why don't you fake your smiles when you're around me?"

"I don't smile?"

"Yah…normally you frown or make a funny face….but you do smile sometimes you know a real smile." Hinata said with a sheepish grin before finishing off her ramen and moving on to her cinnamon rolls.

"Hn, Hina what are those?" Sai directed his attention to her three desserts while scrunching up his nose.

Hinata felt heat rise to her cheeks."Why do you keep calling me Hina?"

"Because friends give each other nicknames correct?"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "These are cinnamon rolls, try one."

Sai gave a cautious look to Hinata and didn't move.

With a sigh Hinata ate a roll. "See their fine try one."

Sai reached into the plate and took a roll as did Hinata.

Sai slowly devoured the roll before turning to Hinata.

"Good aren't they?"

"Their sticky."

Hinata giggled and licked her fingers on the hand that she didn't have the last cinnamon roll in.

"True." Hinata took a bite of half of the last cinnamon roll but stopped after the weird look Sai was giving her.

"Sai a-" Hinata was cut off by a surprisingly strong hand wrapping around her wrist and lips brushing against her fingers.

Hinatas face turned cherry red, Sai had just stolen her half eaten cinnamon roll and he didn't stop there, Sai continued to lick Hinatas fingers clean.

"S-Sai c-can you p-ple-…stop."

Sai gave a frown and reassessed Hinata who was still cherry red and swaying.

"Hina."

"Hn?"

"You have something on your lips."

Before Hinata could react cold pale lips meet hers and Hinata promptly fainted falling into Sai's chest.

"SAI!" Sakura screeched being held back by Naruto.

"Yes Ugly."

"What are you doing to Hinata!"

"I'm taking her home." Sai said as he picked up Hinata who in response snuggled into his chest.

"No you're not." Neji inserted himself into the conversation. "I'll be taking her."

Sai gave Neji a smile and handed over Hinata with no complaints.

"Neji when she wakes up can you please tell Hina thank you for the cinnamon rolls."

Neji gave Sai an unsure look before leaving the restaurant with Hinata in his arms.

"Hey how come Hinata gets the cool nickname?" Naruto pouted

"I don't understand." Sai said with his classic smile.

"You just shortened Hinatas name while you call the rest of us stupid names that don't even fit us." Sakura fumed.

"I didn't shorten her name. I call her Hina. Or was it Hime that ment princess..." Sai said furrowing his eyebrows.

"You mean you want to call Hinata princess?"

Sai nodded.

"Then its Hime Sai." Sakura corrected

"Hinata ,Hime? Why?" Naruto asked while looking confused and shocked at the same time.

"Because she's my princess."

* * *

Edit: Muhaha I fixed it! Thanks NwonderLAND :D! The next chapter will be up really soon thanks to you so yay!

* * *

Hina means princess…I think.

Edit:oops no it doesnt

The title of this chapter sounds….odd.

Any Questions?

NwonderLAND~ You like saying Kya a lot don't you? Thanks for the review. lol

ByakuganHyuuga360~ Thanks :D

MochaaxGonexCrazy~ I thank you and more is on the way! I have already written the next chapter now all I have to do is type it. I love the ending of the first chapter, one of the best things I've written X).

UchihaFanForever~ I love it too. XD Thanks for the review.

sasuhinafan121~ Don't worry Sakura will get her butt kicked but first we are going to have to introduce one new character. Thanks for the review! X3

Chapter 1 : 08-16-10

Chapter 2: 08-19-10


	4. Like a dance

Full Title: Like a dance that Hinata leads

Now that everyone has reviewed here is the next chapter!

ByakuganHyuuga360 and NwonderLAND thanks you saved my toast lol. :3 I chanced the ending to cover for my mistake.

Date: 9-12-10

Thanks for the reviews subs. and favs. : ByakuganHyuuga360, GoddessAerith ,Green Cat Claw, Inxlovexwithxaxdumbass, LoveAkane Inc, MochaaxGonexCrazy, NwonderLAND,sapphirekitten,sasuhinafan121, UchihaFanForever, crazy-candyfreaka, Kitten123130, and sharp1e.

I only own Blaze.

* * *

"This is a simple track and retrieve mission to the village Hidden In The Shadows. Capture a girl known as Blaze and bring her back to Konoha, but be careful she is extremely dangerous she won't hurt you if you don't provoke her…I hope, restrain her if she attempts to flee. Please bring her back alive and unharmed if possible. Team eight and seven will work together with Shino as captain. You will have four days to complete this mission it takes a few hours to get there and if you fail you all will be sent straight to Hell by my own hands if it comes to that." Tsunade said after downing a bottle of sake. "Ahh that was good."

Sakura looked around the room at the two teams.

_Naruto looked bored, Sai still has his smile on, Kiba was talking to his dog, Shino was….well Shino seemed to be blending into the wall and Hinata that horrid attention grabbing Hinata was watching Kiba with that stupid smile of hers. I'm starting to really hate her._

"Understood?" Tsunade called

A chorus of yup, hai's and yeses filled the room.

"Good now go." Tsunade yelled throwing papers a Shino

-An hour later outside the gates-

Kiba huffed "So what were tracking some chick and bringing her back to the village?"

"Kiba were you even paying attention when Baa-chan was talking?" Naruto questioned

Kiba gave a wary glance at Akamaru. "Uhh I did."

"So why did you ask?"

"No reason."

A conferrable silence fell upon everyone.

It was a very uneventful trip to say the least.

"Finally it took long enough."

"Shut it Kiba." Shino said as he entered the villages gates.

"So Shino who are we looking for I didn't get a chance to see the picture." Naruto said looking at the town before him.

The Village seemed lifeless. There were no people walking the streets no shops open nothing. Buildings were small and all looked like little huts. Overall the town looked in decent, bright flowers decorated the town and it was clean but it wasn't a town that someone would stop at if they had a choice.

_Is this even the right village_? Naruto looked around one more time. _Nothing._

"Yo Naruto get over here and take a look before the sun finishes setting."Kiba called

Kiba, Sakura , Hinata, Shino and Sai were all gathered in a circle looking at a picture Shino was holding.

"Let me see let me see." Naruto jumped between Sakura and Hinata.

The picture was of the girl 'Blaze'. She had caramel colored skin and black shoulder length hair. Her eyes were a mix of black and a shade of purple. Her outfit consisted of a "v" neck black camisole with a crop black jacket with long sleeves. She had slightly baggy black pants that had four hooks dangling from black straps on her legs. Steel toed boots, an inside out headband and red fingerless gloves completed her look.

The picture looked like the photographer caught Blaze by surprise judging by the dango stick hanging out of her mouth and the rage in her eyes.

Kiba let out a low howl "Quite a looker."

Naruto nodded on agreement which earned him a elbow to the side from Sakura.

"Hey your dating me remember."

_Tad_ _possessive are we _Hinata mused while making a mental note.

"So what now Shino no one's here?" Everyone's attention was turned to Shino waiting for his instructions.

Shino quirked an eyebrow towards Naruto with a hidden smirk. "I take it you've never been to this village before. Just wait….3…..2….1.

Shino finished counting as the sun finished setting. "0. Now look."

Doing as they were told the group turned to see a village lit up by multi colored lights and streets filled with people. The village had a festive feeling to it as little kids dressed in dark colors ran up and down in pure bliss.

"Okay time to split up. Naruto with Kiba, Sakura Hinata and Sai your with me."

Everyone nodded after Shino's order and were off.

-Hinata and Sakura-

"So Hinata…you and Sai seem to be getting along." Sakura said trying to pry information out the young Hyuga heiress.

"Y-yes we do."

"…So do you like him more than Naruto. I remember saying you had a crush on him a while ago. "

Hinata bit back a growl. "Thai i-is none of your business."

"It is if he's my teammate. " Sakura clenched her fists as she walked.

Hinata made a "Hn" and activated her bloodline trait. This is going to be a long night. "Sakura c-can we please j-just f-focus on our mission."

-Sai and Shino-

Sai pointed to a ally opening which Shino answered with a nod before following.

-Kiba, Akamaru and Naruto-

Kiba sniffed the air as his moth watered from the aroma a nearby restaurant was producing. "Oi Naruto you hungry?"

"Yah wanna go in there?" Naruto and Kiba walked into the restaurant and took their places at the bar.

"Two Miso ramens please." Kiba ordered while the cook wrote down every word.

"Oi Pops more dango please!" A feminine voice called three chairs down from the boys.

"Sure kid but stop calling me Pops."

"Never!" The girl replied like a child.

Naruto looked down the bar to find a girl happily munching on a new plate of dango.

"Kiba look." Naruto whispered while nudgeing him.

"Yah is a girl that likes dango so wh-"

Kiba stopped as purple and black eyes locked with his.

"Oi Pops I got to go." The girl said grabbing her last remaining dango sticks between her fingers and dashing towards the door. "See ya later Konoha boys" She called before exiting the restaurant.

Both Kiba and Naruto dashed for the door, but by the time they got to the door the girl now identified as Blaze was gone.

"Kuso."

Kiba was sniffing Blazes chair trying to catch her sent while Naruto continued muttering unintelligible l things.

"She smells like lemons and the sea."

-Sai and Shino-

Sai and Shino were currently heading down the alley that connected to a main street when their exit was blocked. It was a girl and she was absent mindedly munching on a dango stick holding more in her hand while watching both Shino and Sai.

Quickly Shino released his bugs and Sai let rodents loose instantly identifying the girl who was none other than Blaze.

But when the rodents and bugs finally got to the opening Blaze was gone.

Shino and Sai both shared a look before heading off to find the girl.

-Hinata and Sakura-

"Hey Hinata can you answer my question from before?"

Said girl shook her head and continued searching.

"Okay fine then I'll ask another question. Who is better Sai, Sauske or Naruto. "

_Aren't you dating Naruto so why ask? _Before her thoughts made it to her mouth Hinata herd herself saying "Sai."

"Hmm well Sai is pretty h-" Sakura was cut off by the appearance of the girl they were tracking."

"E-excuse me B-Blaze-san?" Hinata called before the girl decided to leave.

Said girl looked at Hinata with a questioning look with a dango stick in her mouth and two in her hand. Needless to say the look asked "Yes, what do you want or who are you."

"B-Blaze-san will you p-please accompany u-us to Konoha?"

Blaze then looked up as if she was thinking about something then held up two fingers.

Sakura made a scoffing sound from her spot behind Hinata. "Hey you are coming with us this moment weather you like it or not." Sakura threatened cracking her knuckles.

Blaze quirked an eyebrow gave Sakura a glare, that would make both Uchihas jump back (1) and slowly shook her head.

"Wrong answer!" Sakura charged at Blaze fists aglow.

"Sakura stop what the Blaze-san look out!" Hinata shrieked at the loss of words for Sakura's rash behavior.

Sakura threw a fist at Blaze's face, before it came into contact Blaze ducked and kicked Sakura's feet out from under her. Sakura toppled over falling on her face.

"Sakura Blaze-san p-please stop."Hinata screeched.

Blaze showed at least a sign that she heard Hinatas protest whine Sakura ignored her completely.

"You'll pay for that!." Sakura cried

Each of Sakura's punches, kicks and jabs were easily evaded by Blaze…who was still eating her dango stick.

In a panic Hinata let out a flare of chakra signaling as a sign of distress for her teammates to identify. Looking around Hinata noticed that they had attracted a crowd who were cheering but keeping a safe distance away from the fight.

"Go Blaze , Woots , and Kick her asses" were heard thought the crowd.

"Sakura we have to move out of the town."Hinata demanded which Sakura surprisingly heeded to.

Blaze, still eating dango, made no effort to stop their plan. Eventually the trio made their way to a deserted training area away from the town.

Sakura was slowing down and her attacks were getting sloppy as the battle continued on. Blaze looked bored as she easily dodged each strike while Hinata sat down on a nearby log giving up on intervening a while ago.

After a few more strikes Sakura finally ran out of steam and doubled over in front of Blaze. Munching on her last dango stick Blaze patted Sakura on the head with a smile.

"Not bad Pinky, You have great stamina I'll give you that. So you mind telling me why y-"

"Hey what are you doing to my girlfriend!"

A kunai knife wized (2) by Blazes face only to chop off the last piece of dango on her stick.

The smile instantly fell from Blaze's face as Naruto, Kiba Shino and Sai quickly approached them from the left. Blazed rolled her head back and looked over her shoulder at the boys with what looked like a snarl plastered on her face.

"Which one of you did that?"

"I did what of it?" Naruto charged at Blaze swinging causing her to back away from Sakura.

Shino, Sai and Kiba were about to join the fight when Hinata lunched herself in their line of view."

"Stop B-Blaze-san hasn't done anything wrong! We have to stop N-Naruto"

"But she looks pretty dangerous to me." Sai pointed to Blaze and Naruto only to see Blaze kick Naruto into the air end up behind him flipping him over a couple of times with more kicks then kneeing him in the back which sent him crashing back down to the Earth.

"She attacked Sakura didn't she?" Shino asked calmly pushing his glasses up some more.

"No Sakura attacked her….and look Sakura doesn't really have a scratch on her she's just tired." Hinata explained.

Kiba looked at the Blaze more before speaking."She looks like she's mad to me." Kiba noted remembering how his mother and sister acted when they were ticked.

"M-mad but why…DANGO!. Kiba I need you and Akamaru to go back into town and buy more dango sticks."

"Hinata this is no time-"

"Just go and hurry." Hinata ordered at a startled looking Kiba.

With one more glance at his petite teammate Kiba and Akamaru took off towards the town.

"Shino you stop Naruto while Sai and I deal with Blaze."

Taken back for a moment both boys hesitantly nodded. Hinata and Sai ran over to Blaze while Shino stopped Naruto with his bugs from a distance.

-Sai and Hinata-

Sai summoned two lions that both ran along Hinata as she charged Blaze head on in order to distract her.

Hinata jumped in front of Blaze both lions on her side, Blaze charged as Hinata lunged. Blaze sent a kick to Hinatas head which she returned with a duck. One of the lions lunged for Blaze only to advert last minute allowing Hinata to make a jab for Blaze's shoulder. Merely rolling her shoulder back and out of reach Blaze avoided Hinata but had to duck because of the lion attempting to claw at the back of her head.

Blaze made a "Tich" sound and spun around quickly to kick one of the lions in the head and sending it flying into another. Both lions disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hinata continued jabbing at Blaze until a familiar body jumped out of the ink and smoke cloud.

"Sai!"

Sai attacked Blaze along with Hinata. Both twisted their bodes around each other attacking Blaze at each opening the other made.

Finally Sai managed to restrain Blaze with ink snakes.

Blaze let out a low growl and was about to attack when Kiba came into the field.

"Hinata I have the dango!"

Blaze stopped whatever she was doing to look at Kiba.

With a chakra powered jump Blaze ended up sitting on top of Kiba's stomach with four dango sticks in her hand and one in her mouth.

Sai ,Hinata ,Shino a beaten and bruised Naruto and a exhausted Sakura sweatdroped at the scene before them before slowly surrounding Blaze.

Kiba was blushing furiously while looking up at the girl on top of him.

_**Has she no shame?**_

Blaze finally realizing she was sitting on someone stood up and offered a hand to Kiba which he gladly took without making eye contact.

Muttering thanks for the dango and a sorry Blaze turned her attention to Hinata and Sai.

Blaze looked at Hinata and ruffled her hair, then looked at Sai then back to Hinata before removing the dango stick from her mouth.

"When you two fight together how do I describe it…ah it's like a dance that only you two know the steps to."

With a grin Blaze stuck the dango stick back into her mouth and sat on the floor ignoring the cherry red Hyuga and the strange looks she got from everyone else as she enjoyed her food.

* * *

Finally finished this chapter!

Never shall I make a chapter this long for no reason.

Sorry I'm horrible at spelling!

Well enter Blaze!

She didn't kick Sakura's a…because that Hinata's job!

Blaze fun facts:

She mostly uses her legs in a fight.

Blaze loves children and dango...well food in general.

Originally I wanted to put "make both Uchihas piss their paint suit!" lol

Yes that is a word…well at least as far as I know or want to know :3

Question: Why does Sasuke want to destroy Konoha?

I don't feel like looking that up at the moment.

And yes he shall be in an upcoming chapter!

I wonder if I put more cursing in the story would I have to change the rating. Teen is fine for that right?

NwonderLAND: I thank you! Ill keep going so you can "kyaaa" some more!

LoveAkane Inc: Thanks! I like your username its so cool! :D

UchihaFanForever: I try my best! Personally I'm a fan of almost all the Hinata pairings. XD

ByakuganHyuuga360: Thank you! I totally spazzed. :) . I wonder too.

MochaaxGonexCrazy: Yes he is! Thanks for your review!

sasuhinafan121: Nor can I ….I truly dislike her -.-, But don't worry Blaze will help put Sakura in her place… update is on its way!

GoddessAerith: Yay I'm glad you like it! I only know that line from a Tim McGraw song my friend was obsessed with.


	5. Chapter 5

Full Title: Prt 1: The motherly instinct, the curve of your lips and the male models.

I do not own Naruto.

Thanks for the reviews subs. and favs. : ByakuganHyuuga360, GoddessAerith ,Green Cat Claw, Inxlovexwithxaxdumbass, LoveAkane Inc, MochaaxGonexCrazy, NwonderLAND,sapphirekitten,sasuhinafan121, UchihaFanForever, crazy-candyfreaka, Kitten123130, and sharp1e.

Date: 10/17/10

* * *

-Yesterday Night –

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto and Sai looked at Blaze as she lay down under the night sky speaking.

"Okay I will accompany you back to Kohana the day after tomorrow because I have stuff to take care of before I go."

Blaze received multiple frowns from the group.

"Fine to make sure I don't try anything funny two of you can accompany me anywhere I go." Blaze sat up with a sigh before hearing a low "Agreed."

"But that can start tomorrow I'll show you all to the nearest inn."

-Kiba Akamaru Blaze and Sai Morning-

"Kiba hurry up we have to put the groceries away quickly." Blaze called over her shoulder carrying the many bags she held with ease.

"Well you aren't the one carrying seven bags and a ton of rice. Who are you trying to feed anyways we sure aren't going to eat all of this. Not even Naruto could if he wanted to for Kami's sake."

Blaze grinned and looked at Sai who was striding alongside her.

"Does he complain a lot all the time?"

Sai gave a fake smile before nodding.

"Ah."

After walking a few more minutes Blaze lead them to a small hut.

"Blaze what is this? Your house? "

Blaze frowned. "No its an orphanage Kiba."

"An orphanage? But it's so small."

Blaze rolled her eyes and entered the door of the hut.

"Kiba remember this the village of Shadows, I'm sure this building will look different when the sun goes down." Sai stated while reading a book and skillfully holding all the bags he was given.

"Oh yah. Akamaru you stay out here and guard the door." Kiba said while knocking into Sai as he followed after Blaze.

-Inside the hut-

Kiba and Sai looked around to see a bunch of little heads.

"Blaze?" Kiba called.

"Over here."

Sai and Kiba looked aver to where her voice was coming from only to find her on her knees with children ranging from three to twelve surrounding her.

"Blaze where did all these kids come from?" Kiba asked jumping behind Sai for protection from curious looks.

"I did say it was an orphanage." Blaze stood up carrying two kids under her arms and one on her back. "Little people make way these nice men helped me carry food here so let them through to the kitchen.

Like magic the kids parted and made a path to the kitchen.

"Kiba Sai you just place all of that in the kitchen on the table." With that Sai and Kiba went to do as they were told and Blaze went back to playing with the kids.

Not too long after Kiba and Sai slowly came out from the kitchen. Instantly Kiba was attacked and pulled down to the eye levels to multiple kids.

"Hey what are the marks on your cheeks?" "Why do you have sharp teeth?" Why do you smell like dog?" "What's your name?"How old are you?" These questions were asked as little hands poked, squeezed, pinched, tugged, unintentionally groped and choked Kiba.

Sai stood by and watched as the children preoccupied themselves with Blaze and Kiba. Sai smiled as he watched them, this was until two children made their way out of the crowd and slowly approached him.

They looked no older than five years old, both had tanish pale skin (1), black hair that spiked out in the back a little but laid flat in the front to serve as bangs that covered both of their eyes, and they were holding hands.

"Hello." Sai said lowering himself to their level.

One of the children stepped forward still holding on to the other.

Sai was greeted with a soft "Hi" and midnight colored eyes.

It was a girl.

"My name is Sai what's yours?"

The little girl stepped back next to the person whose hand she was holding.

"Im Keiko and this is my brother Keitaro." She said while pointing to the person next to her.

Keitaro looked up with a frown. "Hi."

Sai nodded and understood now they were twins. The Blessed and Blessing (2). "Hey would you like me to draw a picture for you?"

-Afternoon-

Blaze Kiba and Sai had finally left the orphanage but not after prying kids off of Kiba and Keitaro pulling a fascinated Keiko off of Sai.

"So now you two switch up with Sakura and Naruto for the evening right?" Blaze said while skipping down an empty road to their meeting point.

"Right" Kiba answered with a bark of agreement from Akamaru .

"And there they are."

Sai and Kiba switched positions with Sakura and Naruto, it was now their job to keep an eye or two on Blaze until they switched again later tonight.

-Blaze Naruto and Sakura-

Needless to say there was an uncomfortable air around the three as Blaze lead them through the village.

"So Blaze….sorry for yesterday?" Naruto questioned more than actually apologizing.

Blaze gave a sigh "Its fine..that goes for you too Sakura."

A huge grin spread across Naruto's face "Well that's a relief. So Blaze where are we going?"

"To meet some village guests."

"Who are they." Sakura asked pleasantly.

"Some models that are going to be performing their annual show for the village."

"Models?"

"Yup. Ahh I see them now."

Entering the village were a group of dazzlingly handsome men, there were 7 of them in total. They all were dressed in dark colors (3) had perfect poise and held themselves as if they were the biggest people in the world.

Skipping up to them with Sakura and Naruto close behind Blaze greeted them all.

"Hey guys nice to see you again."

"BLAZE!"

Instantly Blaze was in the arms of a 6'2 redheaded man.

"William nice to see you again. "

Blaze was answered by a grin then snatched into another pair of arms. This went on for 15 minutes until Blaze was in the arms of the last model.

He stood 6,3 had black hair that was neatly spiked and styled, pearly white teeth, black eyes , a nice built body , a smile to die for , a tight shirt that shows off his nice body, cargo pants, normal shoes at first glance a person could tell he was the highlight of the group of models.

Slowly he set Blaze down and stared at her.

"Hello Vlad." Blaze said while wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Hello Blaze." He said before giving her a small peck on her head.

"Nice to see you again. Shall we go."

"…"

"Vla- oh"

Vlads attention was solely attached to a certain pink headed Kunoichi.

"Vlad this is Sakura and the boy over there is her BOYFIREND Naruto, both NINJA from KOHANA." Blaze said putting emphasis on some of her some words.

Vlad nodded and made his way to Sakura. "Nice to meet you Sakura-chan"

"N-Nice to meet you too…Vlad." A tinge of pink went spiraling across her cheeks. _He looks so much like Sasuke (4)._

"Yah nice to meet you Vladdy" Vlad was greeted by a goofy gein and bright blue eyes.

"Yah nice.." A twitch shortly followed.

"ANYWAYS. ITS TIME TO GO BEFORE IT GETS DARK" Blaze was pointing into the village and walking away knowing the others will follow.

"So Sakura-chan want to talk while Blaze leads us back?"

"That would be lovely." Sakura answered with starstruck eyes.

-Time skip: 3 hours-

"And he has three younger siblings that he takes care of alone." An exicted Sakura exclaimed.

Blaze chuckled "Sounds like Vlad's really amazing"

"He is."

Naruto growled and started to speak but was cut off by Sakura

"BUT! Hes no Naruto."

"Thanks babe I was starting to worry." Naruto tried to give Sakura a hug and a quick kiss but it was avoided by a skillful duck that sent Naruto flying over her head.

Blaze let out a soft giggle. She knew what exactly what was going to happen.

"So Blaze when's the next time we are going to see Vlad...and the rest of the models." Sakura asked.

"Well I at least won't be seeing them until next year because I'm going to Kohana tomorrow. What about you Sakura?"

A small gasp came from Sakura which earned strange looks from both Naruto and Blaze.

"Uhhh look Its Shino and Hinata."

Blaze grinned "So it is." _Nice save their Sakura._

"Well I'll be going now have fun guys" And with that Sakura vanished into a puff of smoke

Everyone just shrugged off Sakuras odd behavior and continued with whatever they were doing.

"Hey Shino Hinata can I cone with you , being at the inn is boring."

Shino nodded and they were off into the night.

-WOHA!lol-

"So Hinata where's Blaze taking us?" Naruto asked.

"No clue."

Blaze was eating dango while leading them through the crowded streets.

"Were here."

Blaze stopped in front of a dome like building.

"And where is here exactly?" Shino asked pushing up his glasses

"The annual model show ,I just wanted to wish everyone good luck."

Naruro groaned before following Blaze to the buildings back entrance.

-At the buildings back entrance-

"Your so adorable"

"And your so sexy."

A heated kiss was shared between the two bodies.

"Take me with you when you when you leave." She whispered between kisses.

"Ill take you with me to the stars babe."

All empty promises, she knew it but didn't care. She smelt the liquor on his breath, felt his irregular heartbeat when he lied, saw how he twitched when she mentioned family. She knew they were all lies but she didn't care. She just wanted to be held by him, touched by him carried by him or at least someone that look like him.

Hot hands moved under shirts and lips connected. All in the dark , faces hidden ,words masked, secrets untold, worries forgotten.

Everything was good in the dark until light was shed upon them.

The door opened

-Blaze and company-

Blazed opened the door to reveal Sakura and Vlad not looking too innocent.

"Naruto!" Sakura scrambled out of her position off of the drunken Vlad only to slip to the floor under the watch of disgusted eyes.

With a shake of his head Naruto took off down the streets of the Shadow village.

"Naruto! Shino I have to go." Hinata followed Naruto dodging through anyone and everyone in her way.

Chasing what once was

Her one and only love

Her inspiration

Her sun

Her star

Her everything

_Now he's just nothing but a supernova that will destroy anything in his way. _

* * *

I thank everyone! This is a plot building chapter! Any Questions?

1.I wanted their skin to look like Sai's but with color!

is what their names mean

in the village of Shadows dress in dark colors….

Ans:

sharp1e: Thanks :3

sasuhinafan121: I know right! Yup but I don't think there's going to be any Blaze+Kiba action. You made me feel better thank chas!

ByakuganHyuuga360: Yah! Personally I hate Sakura but I'm trying not to bash her. :D

MochaaxGonexCrazy: I updated! Lol I always have to have a character that nudges the relationships together hence Blaze was born.

NwonderLAND: I likes to put lots of brain power into my titles and random little statements ! Thanks for your reviews!

Usagi: I likes it too XD


	6. Who are you two days later?

Chapter Title: Who are you two days later?

Date 11/30/10

I thank my reviewers! Sorry for being so late!

I only own Blaze.

Plot building chapter and character info.

* * *

That was two days ago, two days since Hinata chased after Naruto and sat with him silently under a tree as tears rolled down his face, two days since Sakura or Naruto spoke a word to each other and two days since Naruto let out a smile that once brightened Hinatas dull days.

"Hinataaa I'm boreddd" Blaze said as she skipped through Konoha's market with our favorite pale eyed Hyuga.

"Umm were almost finished shopping so w-when we get back ill make us some f-food."

WHACK!

Hinata doubled over clutching the back of her head and let out an uncharacteristic whine.

"I told you every time you stutter you're going to get hit." Blaze said as she continued walking

"But why?" Hinata said as she regained her composure

"I told you it builds charact- ohmygosh a dango stand!"

A small smile graced Hinatas lips as she watched her new best friend happily make her way over to a stand. Blaze was granted citizenship and was reinstated as a fully fledged Konoha ninja when they got back to the village.

-Flash Back-

Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Blaze stood in Tsunade's office watching the many faces she made as she looked Blaze over. There was sadness, happiness, regret, sorrow misery and most of all rage. Blaze hid behind Shino while receiving a harsh glare from Tsunade.

"Blaze nice to see you again."

Still cowering behind Shino Blaze squeaked out an "Aunty" catching most off guard.

"How long has it been?"

"Umm seven years, four months, twelve days, four hours and 36 minutes I guess."

A collective sweat drop formed on the back of the 5 rookie nine members heads. _You guess?_

"Still a smartass I see."

This earned a grin from Blaze which was returned with a book nearly hitting her in the mouth.

"Gosh Aunty still so violent, but at least you're not as violent as before." Blaze let out a long breath.

_Not as violent?_

"Blaze, enough with the jokes where's my money" Tsunade said with murderous intent seeping from each pore.

"In my pocketo."

"Why didn't you say so?" The murderous intent was gone and replaced with smiles.

"You didn't ask and the faces you were making were pretty creepy." Blaze walked from behind Shino and placed a heavy looking bag on the desk and retreated back to her hiding spot.

Tsunade twitched. "Now because of that Blaze you are officially reinstated as a fully fledged Konoha ninja until I say otherwise."

Blaze eyes winded and she became stiff.

"Now get the hell out you."

Faster than any human should ever move Blaze was out of the room and down the hall with no trace of her presence remaining.

"Lady Tsunade may I ask a question." Sakura said as she moved closer to her Hokage.

"Yes what is it?"

"Who is Blaze really?"

Tsunade sighed dug in her desk draw and pulled out a file.

"All of you should come and look."

The file read:

Blaze Kayden

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: April 30

Rank: Irreverent

Birth Place: Konohagakure

Parents: Yuko Kayden-mother Status-dead

Ken Kayden-father Status-dead

Academy Grad. Age: Irreverent

Chūnin Prom. Age: Irreverent

Team: None, Blaze is to go study under the three Sannin

Sakura sighed in annoyance "This barely tells me anything why her file is so small anyway! What does it mean by "Irreverent" and did she actually train under all three Sannin?"

"Yah what's the big deal about her?" Kiba asked while petting his companion.

"And what was with the whole reinstated as a fully fledged Konoha ninja thing?" Naruto asked in a monotone.

Tsunade flinched at Naruto's tone of voice knowing something was wrong, she quirked an eyebrow towards Sakura who looked away with a blush.

"Okay I'll tell you all about Blaze….but first…." Tsunade reached into her desk and pulled out a large brown bottle and popped open the top.

_Is that?_

Tsunade downed the entire bottle in less than three minutes and relaxed into her chair as a pink hue crossed her cheeks."That was good now where was I?"

_It was._

Tilting her head back Tsunade closed her eyes and began the tale of Blaze.

"It was a long time ago before the Kyuubi attacked the village. It starts with Yuko Blaze's mother. She was an abnormally nice person. Anything that she did was for the benefit of others, she never thought about herself. When she married and had Blaze she was so happy… she stopped doing things for others and focused on her family. I first meet Yuko in the park when Blaze was two. We talked and talked until the sun set one day and we kept talking the next day and the next. I didn't know at the time but while we talked Blaze observed everything. She observed the area around her, the way the trees shook, the sounds the animals made but most importantly she observed me. At first Blaze kept a distance every time her mother and I talked but after a year or so she warmed up. It was then Yuko asked me if I'd be Blaze's Godmother seeing as she didn't have one yet. I said yes, that's why she calls me Aunty."

A smile crossed Tsunade's face while her eyes remained closed.

" Blaze was six when her mother and father both died in battle. Yuko's dying wish was for me to take care of Blaze until she was strong enough to take on life itself, let her train under the three Sannin. I did what I was asked to. I trained Blaze for three years, she went through rigorous training day and night all day every day. After I finished three years I passed her to Jiraiya for three years and then he to Orochimaru for the final three. So she has no rank because she took no tests nor did she go to the academy."

"She was supposed to return to the village but something happened to her during her time with Orochimaru…So I haven't seen Blaze in over nine years. When I found out that Blaze was in the Shadow village and not still with Orochimaru I jumped at the chance to get her."

"All in all Blaze is one of the most powerful ninja that I have ever known." Tsunade trailed off her voice becoming soft.

"Just how strong is she? For one of the most powerful ninja you've ever known she didn't do much to hurt Naruto when they fought." Sakura asked with pure curiosity.

"She wasn't trying to hurt him was she?" It was as if a light bulb had just gone off in Kiba's head.

"No she probably wasn't. Blaze walked away from Konoha after her training and abandoned her title as a Konoha ninja she became a obs-"

Just then Blaze entered the room with a new Konoha headband around her neck ending their conversation.

-End Flashback-

"Hinata hurry up!" Blaze skipped towards Hinatas home eating the rest of her food.

"Coming let me just-"

WHAM!

Hhe lips moving on her neck "Oof" A grunt came from below her.

Looking down Hinata saw blond "Oh hi Naruto."

"H-hey Hinata sorry about that."

Hinata stood dusted herself off and nodded lending Naruto a hand up.

"Oops your bags." Naruto picked up the bags filled with food from the market and held them out to Hinata.

Looking through the bags Hinata smiled "Ummmm… Naruto would you like to have lunch with Blaze and I?"

Naruto grinned it wasn't as bright as his usual one but Hinata accepted it.

"Yes please!"

Smiling Hinata led him to her home where Blaze was waiting.

Blaze grinned at the sight of Hinata and Naruto "Well this going to be fun."

* * *

In the next chapter there will be a argument I guess…?


	7. No more

Title: No more fear for you

I changed the rated T to rated M just to be safe

I only own Blaze

Thanks for the reviews subs. and favs. : ByakuganHyuuga360, GoddessAerith ,Green Cat Claw, Inxlovexwithxaxdumbass, LoveAkane Inc, MochaaxGonexCrazy, NwonderLAND,sapphirekitten,sasuhinafan121, UchihaFanForever, crazy-candyfreaka, Kitten123130, sharp1e, beautiful sun, BLACK-OP1, I'mAzombieRawr, LightsBright, Lone-Wolf761, RosaRena, Holy Angel Heart, .heart, LonlyxEmoxPoet, and sKyLaR KnIgHt

* * *

"Hinata that was delicious!" Naruto said as he relaxed into the pearly white couch in Hinata's apartment.

"Yah it was soo tasty." Blaze grinned from her spot on the floor.

"Thanks everyone. So what do you want to do now?"

"How about we go for a walk?" Blaze suggested crawling to the front door.

"Fine with me." Naruto smiled and struggled to get off of the couch.

Hinata giggled while helping Naruto up.

-Later on-

Naruto watched from the lake as Blaze tried to pry Hinata's clothes off of her.

"Come on Hinata! It's just a quick dip." Blaze tugged on Hinatas jacket with little luck of getting it off.

"NOO." Hinata screeched as she attempted to run.

"And why not."

"Because people might see us"

"Who cares were just going to swim think of it as training."

"Training? But N-N-Narutos here..it-…that… Well its just indecent! I don't even have a bathing suit."

"In that order yes training, forget Naruto, it's not indecent trust me I know and neither do I."

Blaze stopped tugging and released Hinata.

"Blaze?" Hinata relaxed and turned to her friend

"You stuttered."

It happened in seconds.

All Hinata saw was Blaze's eyes gleam and the next thing she knew was that she was in lukewarm water wearing nothing but her bra and panties.

"BLAZE" Hinata screeched lifting herself out of the water with chakra.

"You called?" On the surface Blaze stood in all her glory. Wearing a black and white bra with matching panties Blaze gave a grin to a peeved Hinata.

Hinata then did something she thought she never do to a friend she lunged.

Blaze let out a yelp before getting tackled by Hinata.

-Break-

Sitting on the edge of the lake in his swimming trunks Naruto blinked slowly.

He had just seen Hinata rise gracefully to the surface of the water , her long indigo hair stuck to her body as drops of water rolled off of her skin.

Hinata stood on the surface of the water wearing a lavender bra that had white swirls on it with a matching bottom. Her hair and porcelain skin shone with the help of the sun and her eyes were fierce and alert as if searching for him. He who was sitting a mere feet away.

But she wasn't, and he knew she would never be.

Blaze appeared after she was called for looking as if she was a Goddess of sorts. Blaze's hair was wild her eyes and body carefree as she stood tall in her black and white clothing looking at Hinata.

It was sudden Hinata lunged towards Blaze causing them both to sink down to the bottom of the lake. Naruto prepared to jump in after them but was caught off guard when he felt fingers wrap around both of his feet. Naruto flew off of the side of the lake with the sudden yank.

A second passed followed by another and another.

Hinata was the first one to rise to the surface Naruto was next then Blaze. All looked at each other for a few before bursting into a fit of laughter.

That was how the rest of the day went. They all tackled, splashed and glomped one another while playing in the water. Not being noticed by anyone in the village nor having a care in the world for those few hours of pure bliss.

There wasn't a moment of awkwardness between them as they floated in the water watching the sun set. It was as if they were the only ones in the world right now. No rules, no restraint and no worries . All in all it was a very good day.

* * *

OKAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE ARGUMENT BETWEEN SAKURA AND NARUTO

SHOW OF HANDS how many people have attacked their best friend?

This chapter was meant to show the bonds between Hinata, Naruto and Blaze.

Short but the next chapter will be up in less than 5 hours .

A few more chapters until the big mission!

Anything you would like to see in the story?

SORRY I DO READ ALL OF THE REVIEWS BUT RESPONDING IS A LITTLE WEIRD BECAUSE I THINK IM ANNOYING YOU BY SENDING YOU A MESSAGE. T~T

1/23/11

RosaRena: Muhahahah Hinata and Naruto hmmm lol your new update is here. :D

sKyLaR KnIgHt: THANK YOUZ SO MUCH! You reviewed all the chapters' I'm all teary now thank you! This chapter was supposed to have the argument between Naruto and Sakura but I decided to put this chapter in first.

ByakuganHyuuga360: Just because you asked ill tell you. Blaze is an observer. I can't tell you what an observer does (other than observing) yet but it all will be explained soon. :3 Yes Blaze has to be powerful for her role.


	8. Not him

I own nothing

Title: Its not him its you

OMFG the snow the snow :( i had to go and shovel but here is your chapter

* * *

Hinata, Blaze and Naruto walked down the dimly lit streets sharing funny personal stories.

"Hey what time do you think it is?" Naruto asked looking up at the sky

"Oh who cares?" Blaze lazily responded

Blaze and Hinata were walking Naruto home because his house was on the way to the apartment. Hinata walked in between Blaze and Naruto, content with her life.

_As long as everything stayed like this._

Hinata took a deep breath and smiled for the first time in a while she truly felt happy. She didn't feel like a ninja, a burden, an annoyance she just felt like Hinata.

"We'll walk you up." Hinata said with a smile once they reached Naruto's.

Naruto grinned and ruffled Hinatas hair which earned him a pout and a playful punch. Naruto quickly dodged and ran up the stairs with Hinata closely behind him. Blaze smiled and watched them run and slowly walked up after them.

Hinata reached for Narutos jacket when he suddenly stopped causing her to crash into his back.

"Naruto?" Rubbing her face Hinata walked to his side and stared at his face.

She was greeted with a stone cold face, lifeless eyes and a snarl. Hinata reached for his arm only to pull back when he flinched away like she was fire.

"Naruto!"

Hinata turned her head towards the direction of the intruding voice. Standing in the front of Naruto's door was Sakura.

"What Sakura?" Narutos voice was cold and threatening

"We have to talk."

"About us."

"And what about us? It seems to me you made it perfectly clear about us."

"I want to take you back."

"Too bad I want nothing to do with you."

"Oh come on like you'll ever get anybody better than me."

At the last comment Naruto's body stiffened and he lowered his head.

"ENOUGH." Hinata made her presence known and stood in front of Naruto

"Oh what do you want Hinata?" Sakura sighed and stood her ground

"I want you to stop just stop."

"Stop what?"

"Stop lying to Naruto!"

A smug grin crossed Sakura's face "Lying? I'm not lying and he knows it. Even when we were little no one wanted anything to do with him. He was never liked -"

"STOP IT YOUR WRONG!" Hinata stepped back and wrapped her had around Naruto's and gave it a squeeze. Lifting his head Naruto looked at Hinata as she spoke loud and clearly. "I know Naruto, I know how he's been though a lot, he's been alone and he's been hurt and he's been neglected. I know because I've watched I listened and I tried to be there but I couldn't. Sakura you were there and you…you… you fucked up! Naruto is sweet, kind, nice, funny, smart, and he cares. Naruto cares enough to make a difference, to make a change in the world and most of all he cares about you Sakura. You know I've always disliked you. Sakura you've always had support and people like Naruto around you, yet you take it for granted and you use them. Sakura I see Sai's point; your ugly inside as well as the outside and you don't disserve Naruto."

Hinata took a deep breath and turned away. Still holding on to her for dear life Naruto followed Hinata back down the steps.

When they hit the last step Naruto collapsed to his knees. Hinata turned and shook Naruto worriedly. Needless to say she didn't expect two arms to wrap around her waist and a face to press into her stomach.

"Hinata I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper but she heard it clearly.

Hinata nodded and rubbed the top of Naruto's head. "Its fine, you can stay with Blaze and I tonight if you like."

Naruto nodded into her stomach.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm" Hinata continued running her fingers through his hair

"Just don't look at me for a while….just wait…wait until there's a smile on my face."

Hinata stopped. "I can't do that Naruto because if I look away now id be just as bad as Sakura and the rest besides if I turn away now who's going to lead you back home?"

Like a mother and child Naruto and Hinata held each other closely

For how long? They didn't know

Who saw? They didn't care

Sakura stood on the landing looking down at Naruto and Hinata her face unreadable while Blaze was sitting on the roof humming a tune.

"Its almost time."

* * *

Time to start working on the next chapter

1/26/11

ByakuganHyuuga360: Yay to attiaking friends its fun :D! Its okay all im doing is going back to my first chapters to see what I can expand on.

sKyLaR KnIgHt: I hope you like it .

UchihaFanForever: Its here!


	9. Snore

Sai frowned. His painting had been completed with the last stroke of violet.

_Another one. _

Sai placed the painting with the other seven. The paintings were all different but the same. The paintings were all pictures of her. The pictures were for her.

_I'll just go give them to her._

-Time 10:00pm-

Hinata smiled as she looked at the scene before her. Naruto was drooling on the sofa while Blaze was sprawled on the loveseat, both sound asleep. Hinata sighed and placed a blanket over Blaze then moved to put one on Naruto.

As Hinata draped the blanket on Naruto he started speaking.

"Mom ….don't leave… me."

Hinata covered her mouth smothering the yelp she was about to give from his sudden outburst.

"Mom" Naruto started moving this time.

"Shh Naruto its okay. Im not going anywhere…just sleep, sleep." Hinata rubbed Naruto's head as a ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

Naruto calmed and soon went into a peaceful sleep.

KNOCK a soft fist tapped on Hinatas apartment door.

Hinata ran to the door afraid her new guest would wake both Naruto and Blaze.

"Hello?" Hinata opened the door in a rush without bothering to see who it was.

"Hello Hime." Sai stood at the door his pale complexion glowing in the moonlight. A smile crossed Sai's features when Hinata continued to blankly stare at him.

"Uhh …hi Sai. Can I help you with something?" Hinata's face turned bright red when she finally was swept out of her daze.

"Oh I have something for you. Would you like to see it?" Sai held up a thick scroll that Hinata had just noticed.

Hinata looked over her shoulder into the apartment. "Sure Sai but do you mind if we don't stay here?"

"Okay Hime where would you like to go?"

"The park if that's okay."

Sai nodded and stepped aside to let Hinata lead them to the park. "Hime why do you want to go to the park if you don't mind me asking."

Hinatas face turned crimson again. "Well Blaze and Naruto are sleeping …so yah."

"Hn"

"Hey Sai?"

"Yes"

"Why do you keep calling me Hime?"

"Because I like calling you Hime better than Hina."

Hinata lowered her head to hide her blush and continued walking.

-At the park bench-

Hinata sat on the bench under the street light with Sai.

"Here Hime." Sai placed the scroll on Hinata's lap.

"What is it?" Hinata unraveled the scroll

"You have to find out on your own."

Hinata nodded and summoned the first thing written on the scroll.

"Sai its beautiful?"

In Hinatas hands was a painted canvas. The picture was of a girl with long purple hair pale skin and lavender eyes. She was wearing a white sundress standing on a hill at dusk overlooking a small village filled with colorful lights.

"Sai is this?" Hinata gasped as she looked over each and every detail of the painting.

"Yes, it's you when we went to the Village hidden in the Shadows."

"Thank you Sai but why? Why me?"

"To be honest Hime I don't know. You've been in my head for a while now and every time I try to paint that happens." Sai frowned and bit his lip.

"Sai …..you…your face!" Hinata hid her face behind the canvas and shook

"Hime? Are you okay?"

Sai removed the canvas from Hinatas hands to find her laughing and grinning back at him.

"I don't understand what's funny."

"Sai the face you were making" Hinata said through giggles

"Well I'm glad that I can make you laugh?" Sai said while smirking at Hinata

Hinata nodded and calmed.

"The sky looks beautiful tonight."

"Hmm I suppose."

An unrealized silence between the both fell upon them.

They didn't really notice how the world seemed to stop spinning.

They didn't notice how cold the night air was getting.

They didn't notice that gravity was playing tricks on their bodies.

They didn't how extremely close they've become.

They didn't notice the warmth radiating from each other.

Hinata didn't notice how heavy her eye lids were getting.

And Sai most defiantly didn't notice the extra weight on his side.

That was until he heard a light snore .


	10. KO

9/2/11

I only own Blaze

Well because my summer vacation is over time to update...

EDIT: REVIEWS WOULD BE NIVE EVEN IF YOU JUST WANT TO SAY HI THEN GO POOF IM HAPPY WITH IT :3

* * *

Hinata awoke to greet the rising sun that danced along the creamy walls of her bedroom.

Draping her arm over her eyes Hinata blocked the sun from her eyes and thought about how she got here.

Faint memories of the park fluttered through her mind

'I remember that but how did I get back home'

Rolling over from her back to her side Hinatas face was smothered by a bare chest. Opening her eyes Hinata examined the chest in front of her. It was pale and thin but well sculpted and muscular.

A petite hand explored everything it could without a thought. Her fingers dipped in and out of the hills called abs her hand brushed against a well toned stomach and her fingers danced up the chest and rested where an evident beat could be felt.

Hinatas hand continued to roam the chest until she settled on drawing little shapes and patterns on the body in front of her. For a while Hinata was content in her own bed with a warm body next to her quiet. She just about thought it was a dream until she heard a grunt and felt the body shift so it was laying on top of half of her body. It wasn't until the body snuggled closer that Hinata panicked.

"Eep"

One sound one quick movement launched Hinata off the bed into the wall while simultaneously kicking the other body so hard in the stomach it rolled off the bed to escape the pain.

Hinata let out an audible screech and pressed herself further into the wall with short quick breaths.

It wasn't until Hinata heard two pairs of feet running towards her room and saw Naruto rush in did she relax.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Naruto rushed to Hinatas side and helped her catch her breath.

Hinata didn't utter a word, she simply pointed to the other side of the bed.

A loud sigh was heard through the room as Blaze made her way into the room to the other side of the bed.

"Blaze wait we don't know.."

Naruto let his sentence trail off as Blaze lifted an injured Sai from the floor of the other side of the bed.

"What were you doing to Hinata you pervert!" Naruto steadied Hinata and took a protective step in front of her.

Blaze sighed "Naruto calm down Sai didn't do anything..well..he couldn't."

Blaze looked up towards Sai who she was supporting with her own body. Sai didn't speak nor did he move during the whole "morning wakeup".

"What are you talking about?"

Blaze sighed once again at Naruto and placed Sai back on the bed.

"Umm well.." Blaze commenced to poking Sai in various places along with pouring a deep blue liquid down his throat."….last night.." Blaze laid a sleeping Sai down on the bed and pulled the covers up on him.

"So last night…" Blaze made her way across the bedroom and stood in front of the door.

"Out with it Blaze." Naruto's body relaxed as his eyes settled on Blaze waiting for an answer."

"Well last night…Hinata went out with Sai…and she must have fallen asleep while they were out…so Sai brought her back…it was really late when he did….so when I let Sai with a sleeping Hinata in his arms inside I insisted that he stay the night…Sai said no…" Blaze said her voice really low.

"Blaze what does that have to do with Sai in my bed half naked." A flushed Hinata reviled herself from her hiding space behind Naruto.

"Well you see… Sai kept refusing to say…so I…"

"You what?" Naruto said getting impatient.

Blaze took a deep breath. "AFTER SAI SAID NO THE TENTH TIME AND WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE I KNOCKED HIM OUT AND PUT HIM IN THE BED WITH HINA BECAUSE NARUTO WAS ON THE THINGY AND I WAS ON THE LOVESEAT AND AND DON'T KILL ME."

Blaze ran out of the room knowing the person chasing her down the hallway would be none other than Naruto.

Hinata stood in the room and simply blinked a few times.

"What the he-" A loud groan cut Hinata's sentence short because Sai was slowly starting to sit up.

"Sai are… you okay?"

Sai's face was hidden by his bangs and his head was lowered looking at this hands on top of the sheets.

Hinata slowly walked over and climbed on top of the bed and sat next to him. A word wasn't said as Hinata placed a hand over Sais and smiled.

Sai tilled his head and looked at his princess. "Hime…what happened?"

A rosy color crawled on to her face and she gave a small smile.

"Umm…well it started after you carried me home…."

_This is going to be a very odd explanation…_


	11. AN  DRAFT

Hey guys I need help. I've written some of the next chapter but I noticed there's a lot of plot and not a lot of Hinata and Sai fluff. Below is a bit of what I've written so far, its placed after the village is attacked by Pien and after Hinata has saved Naruto. I need you guys to tell me if you want me to get into a deep meaningful plot with twists and such that will stick to the episodes foe a while hopefully ((warning chapters might get very long)) or should I avoid the shinobi War/ Kage meeting and continue with the daily lives of Hinata and Sai.

I know it's been a very very long time since I've updated but please review and let me know of any ideas opinions and concerns you may have.

Asdfghjkl; okay here it is  
(( beginning of the next possible chapter if you guys want me to get into the whole war and such))

* * *

Blaze frowned from her spot in a tree as she looked at the open mission file Tsunade had given her a few months ago. Closing the file Blaze looked over the village of Konoha which was currently being reconstructed.

Needless to say she didn't like it. She didn't like this; Blaze didn't like this at all. Her village was destroyed there was a firkin crater in the middle of it, her aunt in a coma, friends were all injured and some creepy old guy named Danzo was Hokage and the worst part of it was that she wasn't there to help protect her home because of that stupid mission.

Tsunade had sent her on a three week solo mission days before the village attacked, the timing was almost suspicious. But it really didn't matter all that much when she stumbled s back into Konoha, after completing, her mission two days after the attack. Everything happened so fast she didn't know what had happened or what was going on she just had the urge to help. Forgetting about all events prior Blaze commenced to helping the people of the leaf in any way she could. Shadow clones of Blaze washed over the village in waves. Her first goal was to locate people trapped under debris and provide them with medical attention if needed then return them to their families. Blaze swept across the village like a tsunami becoming the soul of relief efforts. That was weeks ago…

From her spot on the tree Blaze looked down to see what she figured to be three new ninja being lead into the village. From the looks of their outer clothing there was no doubt on her mind that they were ninjas from the Hidden Cloud, but the question is what they wanted.

- -(( Psst hey guys you might want to watch Naruto Shippuden episode 197 (1) ))

"Ow! Hey!"

Kiba couldn't reach them any faster. Akamaru skid to a halt behind Naruto Sakura and kakashi and waited for Kiba to deliver the news.

Hearing the call Sakura slowed and turned along with her companions "Kiba! Whats wrong?"

"Now stay calm and listen."

Blaze continued frowning from her tree it had been hours since the Hidden Cloud members entered the village. From her perspective all they brought along with them was trouble. Sighing Blazed looked down at the scene before her.

Sai, Naruto, and Sakura had been discussing the issue of creepy man Danzo labeling Sasuke as an official missing nin. Well that was until a redheaded Cloud Ninja decided to pull a sword on Sakura.

"You can tell us about this Sasuke fellow. You seem to be his friends." The redhead's eyes shone a fierce golden as she kept her sword pointed.

Blaze wondered if she should intervene as she continued to stare at the situation. Well this was until Sai shifted to his left slightly. It happened in a flash Sais tantō being wielded by Naruto blocked the redheads' sword efficiently allowing him to lunge at blond man to the right of the redhead.  
Seeing Naruto in motion Blaze decided that she wasn't needed, after all it seemed like in the weeks that she had been gone the teamwork of the masses Konoha had improved beyond expectations. Everyone worked together to improve regardless of past differences and feelings. Leaning back into her tree Blaze continued to watch the battle.  
(2)

-  
Blaze wanted to hit something as she headed towards the medical ward to check on Hinata. After the fight with Pein Hinata had been placed under strict medical watch and had to undergo severe routine checkups.

-MAJOR SKIPP -

Blaze looked at the mission folder in her hand the same mission was given her by Tsunade a while back.  
This mission was hers, the mission was simple, the mission was for an observer. The mission file held one piece of paper which contained all the mission information she was given. Her scowl deepened as she stared at the paper. Blaze let out a long sigh. It'd take a few hours to catch up to the others without being noticed.

"Um Blaze is there something wrong?" Hinata asked approaching the edge of the village with evident mission supplies on her back.

"Hn" Blaze grumbled and tossed the file over to Hinata and proceeded to exit the village. Hinata trailed wide eyes staring at the paper.

**Mission Priories: WATCH OVER THE FUTURE OF KONOHA  
PROTECT ALL COMRADS AT ALL COSTS  
DO WHATS BEST FOR THE VILLAGE  
PREVENT WAR WITH SURROUNDING NATIONS**

* * *

Okay okay please review, the more reviews the better le story and the sooner I can update! Ah and I think this a/n will be deleted soon after the next chapter  
But please remember this is only a draft and is not a whole chapter .  
Okay Im finished talking now  
Date: 7/18/12


End file.
